US Patent Applications 2015/098310 and 2015/098311 disclose a balance spring resiliently locked on an arbor by a washer. This type of configuration avoids having to fit the balance spring collet onto an arbor and then bonding it at its points of contact.
However, the use of such a washer results in a total height which makes it impossible to implement in movements of small thickness.